Promised LandSHIPPER STYLE!
by JAGfreak
Summary: The chinese food scene with an interesting twist!


Title: Promised Land ......SHIPPER STYLE!

Authors: JAGfreak. (my half that goes with Lt.Emily's)

Summary: The chinese food scene with a shipper twist!

Rating: PG-13ish

Archive: Just ask. : )

A/N : REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW! Thanks! : )

(Mac's POV)

Harm comes into the office with the chinese we've ordered for lunch. He's grinning......that flyboy grin that makes me go weak in the knees. good thing I'm sitting down. 'what is wrong with you?' I ask myself . Lately, It's like I can't even concentrate when Harm's around me. 'pull it together, Marine.'I scold, as Harm sets the chinese down on the desk.

Harm: "Lo Mein. This must be yours."

"What'd you get?" I ask.

Harm: "Buddha's Delight."

I smile at the name. 

Harm: "Mac, I'm stumped. I don't know how we defend Corporal 

Mars at this point.That Duress suffered as a result of religious persecution

we can argue. Without it we're .....we're left with character."

"Which is a tough angle, considering he deserted." I surmised.

I watch Harm as he takes a bite of food and says: 

"This is anything but delightful."

"You like noodles?" I hear myself ask.

Harm: "You don't mind sharing?"

Of course I don't mind. I say to myself, as I scoot the box towards Harm.

"Dig In." I tell him.

Harm: "What if we... what if we portray him as a man so eager to fight a common enemy....."

"...That he's willing to break the rules. not bad." I say, catching on to Harm's defense technique.

(pause)

Harm: "It's not.....

"...enough." I finish for him, knowing full well that it wouldn't be.

Harm: "Yeah.".... You need to stop finishing my sentences."

A smile spreads across my face as I chuckle. 

"stop starting mine."

Harm continues to talk about the case, while using his chopsticks full of noodles to illustrate his point 

Harm: "Anyways, we need both strategies.If we can't establish a compelling reason for him leaving the Marine Corps in the first place, he just looks irresponsible. Char-"

SPLAT!

I look down at my uniform and neck, now decorated with noodles and close my eyes, as I resist the urge to laugh.

I kick into marine mode and say....

"Rabb, if those noodles are still on my uniform and neck when I open my eyes, you will be one dead squid."

I smile as he says: "Then you might not want to open your eyes, jarhead. "

I hear Harm start to laugh quietly.

"That's cute, Harm. But, it doesn't get my uniform clean." I say, trying my best to be somewhat serious, despite my smiling face.

I open my eyes and watch him now, as he picks up some napkins, and comes over to kneel in front of me. 

"Here , Mac." he says as he starts to dab at the front of my uniform.

My heart feels like its pounding out of my chest. He's so close, and I realize just how much I want him from the desire that seems to be flowing from my soul. I try to steady my fast beating heart, but it's no use.

I look down at him again to find that the napkins ripping, and my uniform is looking the same as it did before. 

"That doesn't seem to be working, Harm." I say smiling down at him.

"No, it doesn't." He agrees and smiles with that flyboy grin and, I again give thanks that I'm not standing. especially with him so close......

His eyes meet mine, and I can't help gazing intently into them. The tension is more than I can bear......I loved him so much, wanted him so much, longed after him so much. I wanted to replay just that one moment on the Admiral's porch.......that moment when his arms were around me, his lips on mine........................I had just recently come to the realization: I was desperately in love with Harmon Rabb, jr.

He's moving up closer to me now,and I lean my head down. Our lips are mere centimeters apart when I hear a familiar voice.

"Commander, you have a message." Harriet says from the door.

I blush and look away, knowing Harriet has noticed our positions. Harm stands up, audibly sighing to the Lt. who may just have the worst timing in the world.................

THE END 

Review if you want more!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
